


Celebration

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The Private Celebration between Victor and Yuuri after he won Silver!





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a total slut for this ship! Victuuri just melts me. Imaging these two has become an obsession!

Finally returned back to the room, Yuuri walks in, throwing his bag down and slouching in the chair near the window. Of course Victor had gotten them the best suite in the hotel and Yuuri was just too tired to appreciate much of it. Exhausted from the Grand Prix, then going to the banquet, it was now well after midnight. Yuuri was exhausted. 

Victor came bouncing into the room, holding Yuuri’s silver still around his neck. Yuuri looked up and had to smile to himself. Those aqua blue eyes were glittering and that smile was so contagious. Victor waked over to Yuuri, taking the silver medal off and placing it around Yuuri’s neck. Bending down he kisses him softly, “I only kiss gold Yuuri, but to me, you are gold.” 

Taking Yuuri’s hands, Victor pulls Yuuri up to him, kissing him deeply. Yuuri moans, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, twirling his tongue around Victor’s, melting his body into Victor. Victor still holding his hands, lets them go, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri. 

Pulling back, Victor says, “It has been a year since you first danced with me Yuuri.” Taking Yuuri’s right hand, he kisses the ring on his hand. Then takes his hand and puts Yuuri’s index finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and twirling his tongue around the finger. Hearing Yuuri gasp, he looks into those eyes and chuckles. Sucking a bit more on the finger, he pulls it from his mouth and kisses him lightly as Yuuri still stands there, stunned. 

“Yuuri, now we celebrate your win!” Watching Yuuri’s eyes grow wide and sparkle, he watches the blush creep up his cheeks and he can’t help but just stare at him. So much about Yuuri he loves, and that blush is one of them. Even after all their time together, little touches, kisses or words will make that blush creep on his cheeks and Victor prays it never goes away.

Leaning in for another kiss, he pulls Yuuri back into him tightly and Yuuri all but melts against him. Knowing him and Yuuri have only kissed, hugged and cuddled at night, Victor was ready to move things a little bit more. Pulling back, he takes Yuuri’s hand and they went into the lounge room adjoining the room they have. Smiling, he noticed they had his champagne and strawberries waiting. Looking back at Yuuri, he noticed he spotted it too. 

“I remember how you love champagne and only got us one bottle, though I wouldn’t mind seeing your pole routine again.” And Victor winks at Yuuri. Yuuri face lights up red and he buries his head in Victor’s jacket. “I’m never living that down am I?” he whines into Victor’s chest. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and kisses the top of his head, “Not until I see it again, maybe a personal dance just for me sometime?” 

Taking his hand and tilting Yuuri’s chin up, he smiles at the blush that just seems to be permanent for the moment. Chuckling, he takes Yuuri’s hand and leads them over to the love seat sitting down and patting next to him for Yuuri. Taking the champagne and popping the cork, Yuuri gets the two glasses to hold them for him to fill. “Wow Victor, this room is amazing! I didn’t even know they made rooms like this.” Handing Victor a glass and sipping from his. 

“Well I knew you would win, so I wanted to surprise you.” Sipping and leaning in for another quick kiss. “Try the strawberries Yuuri, they are amazing with champagne.” Picking one up and holding to Yuuri’s mouth, he sees the blush brightening up and Yuuri wraps his lips around the strawberry biting down. Closing his eyes, he starts to chew it and some strawberry is left on the side of his mouth. Taking this moment Victor leans in and lightly kissing-licking it off the side of his mouth. Yurri swallows and looks back at Victor. The blush still there but those eyes dancing. “Thank you Victor. You are way to amazing for me.” Yurri practically whispers. 

Gasping, Victor pulls back. Sipping his champagne, setting it down on the table. He sees Yuuri gulp his glass down, he takes his empty glass filling it back up and setting it down as well. 

Looking back over to Yuuri, Victor places his hand on the side of Yuuri’s face, “Now listen to me Yuuri, I am a normal man, you make me amazing. You give me life and love and a reason for both. This time I have spent with you is better than any gold I’ve ever won.” Taking Yuuri’s hand he kisses Yuuri’s ring. “We were meant to be Yuuri.” 

Yuuri reaches back for his champagne as Victor does, drinking down his glass again. Victor finishes his and they both set their glasses down. Leaning back, Victor pulls Yuuri to his side and wraps his arms around him. Yuuri leaning his head back, rest it on Victor’s shoulder, “You make me better Victor.” Lifting his hand, he caressed the side of Victor’s face and looks up into Victor’s aqua eyes. He can watch as his pupils dilate, staring down at Yuuri.

Yuuri realizes he has forgotten how to breath as Victor leans in to kiss him. Sweet, soft lips meeting his. Yuuri melts into Victor. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri, pulling him more into his lap. Yuuri taking the hint, climbs into Victor’s lap, straddling him on the lounge. Victor knows those few glasses of champagne at the banquet and now, have loosened up Yuuri, making him not so self conscious. 

Victor takes advantage of the brave Yuuri and he starts to kiss down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri arches back, allowing access to his neck. His hands on Victor’s shoulders, he can feel that mouth kissing and biting up and down his neck, he moans out Victor’s name and Victor moves to the other side of his neck. He feels Victor sliding his jacket off him and lets it fall to the floor. 

Sitting back up, taking Victor’s face in his hands, this beautiful man before him, his soft silver hair, those aqua eyes, those lips parted as he is breathing heavier. Yuuri crushes his mouth against Victor and Victor returns the kiss. Their tongues playing back and forth. Strawberries and champagne they taste of. Yuuri takes his hands and runs them through Victor’s hair. 

Victor starts to loosen Yuuri’s tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. Pushing that off, Yuuri is now topless on top of Victor, his medal hanging around his neck. Yuuri pulls back and little and Victor sees the blush on his cheeks. 

Victor stares into those eyes, the sparkle in them, he could stare at for hours. Yuuri’s hands are shaking as he runs his hands up Victor’s chest, over his shirt. His hands find their way to the buttons on Victor shirt and he is looking down, hands trembling, he slowly undoes the first button. Victor can’t take his eyes off Yuuri’s face. 

The blush creeps from his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. Victor can feels Yuuri’s trembling and after the third button he takes Yuuri’s hands in his. Kissing his ring, Yuuri looks up to him. “Yuuri, don’t be scared.” Kissing him lightly, he takes his own hands and starts to unbutton his top. Staring into those eyes, seeing them dance, Victor rocks his hips against Yuuri. Yuuri gasp and his cheeks get red. 

Victor gets his shirt unbuttoned and Yuuri trails his hands up his chest. “Victor… I’ve never…” Victor puts his finger to Yuuri’s lip. “Shhhh, Yuuri, I know.” Leaning back in kissing him and rocking his hips against Yuuri. Yuuri’s hands still trembling, work their way up and down Victor’s chest and his sides under his shirt and jacket. Yuuri rocks his hips back into Victor and Victor moans into his mouth and grabs the back of Yuuri’s hair pulling it. 

Yuuri pulls off Victor’s mouth, crying out and rocking his hips against Victor. Their hardness rubbing against each other and Yuuri starts to push his jacket and shirt off him. Running his hands down his shoulders, Victor sees a fire now behind those eyes. Yuuri’s eyes are wild, they are heated and they are on him. 

Victor takes his hands and cups them under Yuuri’s bottom and sits up, positioning himself he lifts off the lounge and picks up Yuuri with him. Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor and kisses him. Victor walks them to the bed and carefully sets Yuuri down. Yuuri slowly unravels from Victor and pulls him down on him. 

Yuuri and him settle in the middle of the bed and Yuuri wraps back around Victor kissing him and running his hands down his back. He is moaning and arching into Victor. Victor is running his hands on any skin he can touch of Yuuri’s. 

“Victor!” Yuuri is moaning over and over as Victor starts kissing his neck and biting. Victor starts sucking hard in a spot low on Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri is thrusting his hips into Victor. Victor sits up and undoes Yuuri’s pants and he arches his hips and Victor slide them down. He undoes his as well and settles back on Yuuri. 

The minute their cocks meet, even through their briefs, both men moan and Yuuri is attacking Victor’s mouth. Yuuri feeling everything in his body, continues to kiss and thrust into Victor feeling their cocks rub against one another.  
Victor rising to his knees, pulls Yuuri up with him. Yuuri has a far gone look to his eyes, as if he is in a daze. Victor pulls his briefs down, freeing his cock and does the same to his. Pulling Yuuri to him he grabs both cocks around his hand and start stroking them. Yuuri leans into Victor shoulder, biting him and moaning loudly. 

Moving his hand up and down both cocks, feeling Yuuri’s up next to his, his hand working up and down, their cocks are leaking and Yuuri brings his hand down and starts to tease the tip of Victor’s cock, spreading the precum down as Victor is pumping their cocks. 

Yuuri’s face is pressed against Victor’s neck, he is breathing heavy into VIctor’s neck and moaning. Victor feels his body tense up and Yuuri hollers out as his cocks starts coming all over his hand and stomach. “Look at me Yuuri!” Victor demands and Yuuri pulls up and looks at Victor. That face, those eyes, pupils completely dilated and you almost wouldn't know he had brown eyes at this point. Lips swollen and red, cheeks red from lust that spreads to his chest. This does Victor in, another pump of his fist and he is coming as well. 

Both fall onto the pillows and Victor slides his briefs all the way off and wipes his hands and stomach as well as Yuuri’s and throw them onto the floor. Yuuri moves over so his head is laying on Victor’s chest. Breathing hard and panting, he wraps his arms around him. 

“So what happens when I win again?” he ask. 

Victor laughs and hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Love kudos and comments! Please leave some!!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as phaytesworld
> 
> Thanks for reading my shameless smut!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Phayte


End file.
